Precious Moments
by Jaykid1
Summary: A series of One shots featuring Naruto and Lucy in a alternate future of Rise of the Spirit Dragon.
1. Wonderful News

**Hey Everyone, this is just a little one shot that's been in my head. I need to make this very clear, This has no foreshadowing of any future events of 'Rise of the Spirit Dragon' so don't worry about spoilers. Okay that's not entirely true but it's only one thing and it won't be for a long while as the main story is only at chapter 13 as of this one shot. Naruto and Lucy are older in this story as it takes place in the future. BUT REMEMBER, NO FORSHADOWING.**

**Enjoy!**

**A.N. Something I can't believe I didn't realize sooner was how alike I made Naruto and Lucy's back story. Dead mom's and asshole fathers. I seriously did not realize I did that.**

-000-

The early morning sun was slowly rising over the surprisingly silent city of Magnolia. Silent mornings like these were cherished within Magnolia, especially since this city held the famous and rowdy magic guild Fairy Tail.

25-year-old Lucy Heartfillia-Dreyer was sleeping peacefully and comfortably as the little spoon in her husbands arms, that is until the sun decide to be mean and shine through their bedroom window right in her eyes. Furrowing her brow in annoyance, she turned herself around she buried her face in her husbands chest and tried to fall back asleep. Sadly it was not meant to be as she found herself unable recapture the peacefulness she previously felt. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and got up and yawned before looking down and gazing at her sleep partner with a serene smile.

26 year old Naruto Dreyer hadn't changed much in the few years they had been married. He looked exactly the same as he did when they first met. Sun-kissed blond hair, handsome face with cute whisker marks, strong muscular body.

Lucy eyes stopped roaming as they zeroed in on his chest. There right in the center of his chest lay a perfectly round shaped scar. If one were looking at his back, they would see another perfectly round scar(1). It had faded and was hard to see if you weren't looking for it, but none the less, it was there. Lucy remembered the day he got that scar, hell all members of Team Chaotix(2) remembered the day he got that scar. He got it trying to protect all of them. It was the day she thought she had lost him forever. Lucy still had nightmares about that day years later. It was the one scar Naruto had on his body. Naruto's healing spell had alway healed his wounds to perfection, leaving behind nary a blemish. It truly spoke volumes of the how horrible the wound was for a scar to be left behind, not to mention the fact that for a few precious moments, his heart had stopped beating.

Lucy was snapped out of her thoughts by a hand on her cheek wiping the tears she hadn't known were falling. Looking back to her husbands face, she saw two oceanic blue eyes staring back into her vibrant brown.

"You gotta stop thinking about that day Lulu." Naruto said as he caressed her cheek.

Lucy closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her husbands touch. "I know, I'm sorry." She said sadly back.

"Look at me." He said as she opened her eye's, holding back tears. "I'm not going to die, not until I'm old and gray like the old man." He said before chuckling. "Of course looking at him, he's nowhere near kicking the bucket either."

That got Lucy to forget about the scar and smile. A few moments later Lucy looked at the clock. "Shouldn't the Guild Master be at the guild about now to open it." She said with a smile before Naruto wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her down so her back was on the head rest before he rested his head on her stomach.

"Eh, Mira can open the Guild and keep everything in order for a while. I want to spend a few more precious moments holding my wife." He said with a sigh as he breathed in her scent.

Lucy smiled lovingly down at him as she ran her hands through his hair. After a few moments of thinking, she decided now was a good a time as any. "Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"I'm pregnant."

Though she couldn't see it, Naruto was smiling. "I know."

Lucy cocked a brow. "How did you know?" She asked.

Naruto got up and buried his face into Lucy' neck before taking a big whiff of her before slowly exhaling as he looked her in the eye with a loving smile. "Your scent changed, I knew right when it happened." Lucy smiled at him before pulling him into a loving kiss.

Yeah, Naruto was not gonna die, because Lucy wouldn't let him.

-000-

1. This is the only thing that will be in the main story.

2. For those that don't know, Team Chaotix is the team name.

**Well, I had fun writing this, it feels good writing something fluffy.**

**Any way you know the drill.**

**RnR**


	2. New Life

**I was gonna wait and do this on my birthday but I figured what the hell. I can do something else for that. This was supposed to be a one shot but I thought I should at least write the baby's birth. Remember this is not a foreshadowing of Spirit Dragon. This is basically an Acnologia never attacked tenrou story.**

-000-

Fairy Tail was unusually quiet today. They were all waiting on news about Lucy. Earlier that day, Lucy's water broke and she went into labor. As soon as it happened, Naruto grabbed 18-year-old Wendy(1), threw her over his shoulder, scooped up Lucy and ported to the East Forest.

That was a few hours ago and no one had heard anything. They had learned the year before when Levy was pregnant with her and Gajeel's son that babies with a Dragon Slayer parent give their mother a hard time because they develop a magic core and takes in their mother's magic energy while in the womb. This process is especially fatal for none magical mothers. Levy was nearly drained when she gave birth. For some reason however, Lucy was being drained of more of her magic than was normal. Gajeel assumed it was because Naruto was Third Generation but Sting and his wife had their child a few day's ago and she hadn't lost as much magic as Lucy was.

Naturally the guild as a whole was worried for their 'Spirit Queen', even Laxus, though he'd never admit it. Naruto left Laxus in-charge of the Guild as temporary Guild Master while Naruto was with Lucy and when he goes on Paternity leave. Even Lucy's father Jude came rushing to the guild when Mira contacted him. He was pacing the room waiting on word about his daughter.

-000-

Naruto had only been afraid three times in his life. The first was when his village was attacked by Zeref worshipers. The last two times involved Lucy. Once when Loki made that 'joke' about him dying and Lucy became scarier than Erza(2). The last was right now, Naruto was holding on to Lucy's hand as she was trying to bring their child into the world. He was scared because Lucy had been rather weak on account of her magic being absorbed by the baby. Since Lucy's magic was compatible with Naruto's own, he was able to steadily feed some of his magic to her to keep it from falling below danger levels. Wendy was doing her best to keep Lucy's strength up as well while Porlyuscia was focussing on delivering her great-grandchild.

Lucy was in more pain then she had ever been in before, but she endured it for the sake of her child. She had a tight grip on Naruto's hand and was enduring, waiting for Porlyuscia to tell her to push. Somehow the baby had the umbilical around its neck, she was scared for her baby. More scared than she was of not being around to watch it grow.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Porlyuscia gave her the okay to push. After several long pushes and pain filled screams, the sound of a baby's cry sound filled the room. Porlyuscia examined the baby for a moment before she smiled and looked at the couple of blondes. "It's a boy." She said fondly as she cleaned the baby.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief before Lucy grunted in pain and gripped his hand again. When he looked down he saw Lucy was still in pain. "Granny, if the baby's here then why is Lucy still in pain?" He asked slightly frantic.

Porlyuscia handed the baby, who was wrapped in a blue blanket, to Wendy before going back over to Lucy. When she looked, she saw another head crowning. "There's another baby coming, Lucy you'll have to push again." Porlyuscia said. Lucy tiredly nodded. This certainly explained why she was losing so much magic.

After another set of pushes and screams, another cry sounded in the room. "It's a girl." Porlyuscia said as she cleaned the baby and wrapped it in a pink blanket. For a woman who claimed to hate humans, she was rather fond of babies. When all was said and done, Wendy and Porlyuscia handed the parents their children.

The babies had short blond hair. The boy had 3 whisker marks on his cheeks like his daddy but had his mommy's soft brown eyes. The girl on the other hand had rosy pink cheeks and had her daddy's eyes. Lucy was holding her son while Naruto held his daughter. Wendy spoke up. "I'm gonna go tell the guild the good news." She said as she left the cottage while Porlyuscia went to the other room to give the new family some privacy.

After a few moments, Lucy asked. "What are we going to name them?"

Naruto looked down at his sleeping daughter. "This little one will be Layla Tsunade Dreyar after her grandmothers like we discussed, as for the boy, we never really talked about boy names." Naruto said.

Lucy took a closer look at her son and saw how much he resembled his daddy. Then she remembered who Naruto took after. "Yuriy." She said simply.

Naruto raised a brow as he looked at his wife. "My great-grandfather."

Lucy nodded as she looked at her husband. "There's no denying that you look like him. And this little guy is gonna look like you without a doubt. Not to mention he was a founder of Fairy Tail, why not honor him."

Naruto looked down at his son. "Yuriy Laxus Dreyar. I like it." Naruto said as he snuggled closer two his wife as he looked at his two children. "You two are some of the luckiest kids in the world. You've got a big family waiting to meet you." He said as he and his wife got comfortable.

-000-

Back at the guild hall...

Fairy Tail was throwing a big-ass party in celebration of not one but two babies being born. While Naruto and Lucy were staying at Porlyuscia's tonight, they'd be home tomorrow which meant, the guild would see the two new additions to the family. But for now, they partied.

-000-

1. Wendy is 12 years old when she joins Fairy Tail, It's been six years so she's 18 and looks like Edolas Wendy.

2. Chapter 13 Rise of Spirit Dragon.

**Did I say baby, I meant babies. Silly me. Hope you enjoyed this little extra to precious moments. Spirit Dragon will be up in a few days.**

**On a personal note, I'll be 21 on the 12th, kinda funny two one on one two.**

**Any who, any questions, send me a pm.**

**RnR**


	3. Happy Birthday

**Hey guys, what's up. I kinda decided to make this a series of One-shots of the alternate future. So I hope that goes over well for you guys. I've been told I'm good at writing so hopefully you guys enjoy.**

**On a personal note, my birthday's tomorrow so hooray. In honor of that, I got inspiration to write this.**

**Enjoy.**

**P.S. For those of you that read my story Spirit Wars(My Legend of Korra/Star wars fic), I've started on that again.**

-000-

The sun was rising, bringing a new day to the city of Magnolia. The rising sun didn't just signal the awakening of Magnolia, but it also signaled the awakening of one Naruto Dreyar. Ever since Naruto became a father, he had forced himself to being up at the crack of dawn because that was usually when his children awakened. Lucy had gone through enough sleepless nights when she was pregnant so Naruto figured the least he could do was tend to the children when they fussed throughout the night.

Today however he didn't bother with it as it was his birthday and he was determined to sleep in. He had already spoke to Laxus about opening the guild today so that was taken care of. Naruto felt himself falling back into the sweet embrace of sleep until he felt a pair of lips press to his. When they left, he open his eyes to stare into the doe brown eyes of his smiling wife Lucy. "Morning handsome."

"Morning." He groggily replied. "Your up early."

Lucy smiled down him. "I figured I'd stop my husband from getting out of bed if he tried to after waking up. So, excited for your birthday?"

Naruto snorted. "At 31, I'm pretty sure I'm passed being excited about getting older." He replied propping his head up on his arm.

Lucy let a saucy grin creep upon her face. Naruto was convinced that that grin led to their children. Lucy pushed him onto his back and straddled his waist. "Well, how about I see if I can fix that?"

Naruto was about to tell her she was more than welcome to try before his ears twitched. With a sigh he sat up. "It'll have to wait, I can hear three pairs of feet headed this way."

No sooner had the words left his mouth had the bedroom door flown open and three blonde children ran into the room and dived on their father. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY!" They chorused.

Naruto laughed as he thanked them before he looked down at his two 5 year olds and his 3 year old.

First up was his oldest son and child, Yuriy. The boy was the spitting image of his father but with his mother's eyes. Yuriy favored his mother in terms of temperament. He had brief moments of vanity, but ultimately adopted his mother's kind and caring attitude. In terms of Magic, Yuriy adopted his fathers Light and Rune magic but was dejected to find out he didn't inherit his father's dragon slayer magic like his twin sister. Naruto had secretly told him that his light magic was actually stronger than his dragon slayer magic, which quickly cheered the boy up.

Next in line was his only daughter, Layla. Layla was the opposite of her brother in which she got her mother's looks but Naruto's eyes. Personality wise she was all Naruto. Many times Lucy had said she'd see them do one of Naruto's mannerisms simultaneously, more often than not it was them scratching the back of their heads, in nervousness. Not to mention she glared at Nova(1) the same way he himself would glare at Natsu when he was annoyed. Layla had inherited his dragon slayer magic, thus making her a 4th generation dragon slayer(2).

Last but not least was the youngest, Makarov Gil Dreyar, Named after his great-grandfather who passed away the year before he was born(thou no one from Fairy Tail grieved since he pulled a Master Mavis and lingered at the guild as a spirit) and his pseudo grandfather Gildartz. Maki favored both his parents in looks as he got his mother's hair and nose but Naruto's eyes and whisker marks. His temperament was also a mix of his two parents. It was too soon to know who's magic he got or if he would have his own. Though Naruto assumed by the fangs that grew in it would be his.

"Ok kids, lets let Daddy get up while we eat breakfast." Lucy said as she led the kids out of the room. Naruto watched them leave, his eye's focusing more on his wife. Naruto still to this day couldn't believe that he was married and had been for close to 8 years now. Lucy had turned 30 this year and Naruto was amazed that she looked exactly the same as when they first met. Mavis, she made him feel old. Of course there were some changes. Her hips had flared out more with age and her boobs had(if it's possible) had got bigger and despite having three kids, she had always lost her baby weight rather quickly(much to the jealousy of other mothers) leaving her stomach flat. Though there was a very slight bulge in it now. Lucy was currently 2 and a half months with their forth and hopefully last child. Don't get him wrong, Naruto loved his children with all his heart, but if after this fourth one they had more. They'd either have to move or add on to their current home.

Naruto got up, stretched, and headed to his bathroom. After taking care of his business, he looked in the mirror. He looked relatively the same as he did years ago, though he was sporting a full beard. Lucy had randomly stated that he should grow a beard when she was pregnant with Maki. He did it just to appease her, figuring she'd want him to shave it after the baby came and the hormones went away but she actually liked it on him and asked him to keep it. Figuring what the hell, he kept it trimmed and well groomed. Still in his pajama's, he headed downstairs to eat breakfast with his family.

-000-

Around noon, he figured he should at least check in at the guild. Naruto was only going to walk in, make sure everything was ok, then head back home. Lucy had taken the kids to the park so he would have the whole day to himself.

As he got closer, he realized something was wrong, he should be able to hear commotion from the guild by now. Closer and closer he approached and he didn't hear a peep. Finally he got to the front gate and to his surprise the door was shut tight. _'That's weird, I thought Laxus said he was gonna open the guild today.'_ Naruto thought. He approached the door and pushed it open.

What happened next, he really should have seen coming. As soon as he pushed open the door, a blast of confetti erupted in his face as the entire guild popped up and yelled. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "Don't know why I'm surprised, I should have seen this coming. LET'S PARTY!" He said spotting his wife in the crowd and knowing this was her doing. Naruto looked around the guild seeing all it's members and spotting some children amongst them.

Laxus, after Yuriy and Layla were born, had pulled his head out his ass and finally proposed to Mirajane, who he had been not so secretly dating for three years. The two had a 4 year old son named Orion who looked like Laxus but with white hair.

Natsu and Lisanna married a year after Naruto and Lucy. They had a 3 year old girl named Nova who favored both parents and had pink hair. They also had an infant son named Igneel.

Gray and Juvia were expecting their first child in a few months, they weren't married yet but were planning to get married after the baby was born.

Elfman and Evergreen had somehow made it to the altar but didn't yet have children. Mira still shuddered when she pictured a child by them.

Romeo and Wendy had been dating for a while but no one knew if they would tie the knot anytime soon. Macao wished they'd hurry up, he wanted grandkids.

Alzack and Bisca had a daughter they named Asuka that was 2 years older than the twins. They were expecting another child around the same time Naruto and Lucy were. As much as those two went at it, Naruto was surprised they didn't have more kids, though he really couldn't talk.

Cana had been secretly dating someone but wouldn't say who on account of how protective Gildartz was about preserving his daughter's 'innocence'. With as much as she drinks, Naruto knew that innocence was long gone.

Levy and Gajeel had a son named Vitaly that was a carbon copy of Gajeel except with Levy's hair. Vitaly was a few months older than the twins and was had inherited his father's magic. They also had a 2 year old named Keira. Vitaly had been a rough pregnancy on Levy and she wasn't sure she could handle giving birth to another child so Lucy, bless her heart, had agreed to be a surrogate for Keira. Needless to say she became the girls godmother.

The party was in full swing as Naruto looked toward his wife who had a mischief's look on her face as she stealthily entered his office at the guild. He looked around and seeing his children being watched by his brother who sent him a wink, stealthily followed her. Entering his office, he locked the door and activated the silencing rune. Turning around, he saw his wife leaning against his desk, which he was so sure they conceived all their children on, with her blouse undone revealing her black lace bra. He walked toward her and when he got close enough, he bent down and whispered in her ear. "You are so in for it." He said as he nipped her ear.

Lucy giggled as she kissed his neck and in turn whispered. "Aren't you curious if bottom's match the top." She said referring to her panties.

Naruto growled as his hands trailed down her body before finding the zipper to her skirt and undoing it. As her skirt fell and he looked down, he had two thoughts. He loved his birthday and... they matched.

-000-

1. Natsu and Lisanna's daughter.

2. A dragon slayer with a dragon slayer parent, same power as a third generation slayer.

**Hope you guy's enjoyed this. I enjoyed making this. Is's nearly 5 in the morning and my birthday is in less than 24 hours.**

**RnR**

**TTFN**


	4. Lingering Doubts

**Just felt like writing this. Don't really have any inspiration for it, just thought it was needed.**

**Spirit Dragon will be up in a couple of day's... maybe.**

-000-

Naruto was bored out of his mind. He was sitting in this boring ass Guild Master's meeting trying to stay awake. He hated being the only one that was under 70. He was nowhere near the same age as these old coots who were really just getting drunk and looking at porn. _'What is it about old guys that they're always so horny. Is it the permanent flaccid penis? If that what it is, I'm really not looking forward to getting old.' _Naruto thought glumly.

Truthfully, all he could think about was Lucy. She had just given birth to their latest child a month ago. He really wanted to be there with her and the children. Though if he were perfectly honest, he really just wanted to be with Lucy more than the children, not that he didn't love his children, far from it. It's just that Lucy was there first. He had heard many a tale about how couples fall out of love after marriage, Both Macao and Wakaba were prime examples. That wasn't the case with Naruto and Lucy. If anything he was more in love with Lucy than he was when they got married. He really wanted to be home with her. But he was the Guild master, he had to be here. _'Really should have let Gildartz or Laxus be master. I hope Lucy's having more fun.' _He thought as he glanced down at his wedding ring before he got an idea.

-000-

Lucy was inside a surprisingly tame Fairy Tail sitting at her normal place at the bar while three of her four children ran around the guild hall, playing with the other children their age. In her arms, Lucy was holding a pink blanket, wrapped around her youngest child. Luna Levi Dreyar was the newest addition to the Dreyar family. She, like Maki, was a mix of both her parents. Her hair was showing signs of spiking and she had her fathers nose while she had her mothers eyes and face.

Luna's birth was much easier to deal with compared to her other children. She ultimately chalked it up to giving birth to four children before Luna(1). She and Naruto had been a hot topic when it came to children on account of how frequently the two of them made love. Many had assumed that they'd have more than the four they had now. And Lucy would admit, the only child that she and Naruto actually planned was Maki. The twins had been a surprise, a pleasant surprise, but a surprise none the less. Luna on the other hand wasn't a surprise but she wasn't planned either. She had been a gift in the aftermath of the 'talk' she had with Naruto regarding her irrational fear of him leaving her for another woman.

Could anyone really blame her though, Naruto had somehow become more attractive with age(2). Sadly she wasn't the only one who noticed this as other women knew this too and would shamelessly throw themselves at him. Most of them knew he was married, and more did it when she was pregnant. Lucy didn't want to admit it but there were several times during her first four pregnancies that she thought Naruto might leave her for one of those women. The thing is, she knew deep down he would never do that to her, but that's also what made those feelings worse. The devastation she felt just from the thought alone made her hate her hormones. She hated them more when she would give Naruto the cold shoulder for long periods of time during her pregnancies that she knew hurt him. It was a year after Keira was born when she told Naruto of the irrational hormone-induced reason behind those cold shoulders. His responce that he would rather die than leave her led to the conception of the little angel currently in her arms.

Lucy was brought out of her thoughts by a flash of light and a familiar voice.

"I'M HOOOOOMMMMME!" Naruto bellowed as he popped into the guild. Hearing their master, the guild bid him a greeting except the kid that were having too much fun to notice hi arrival. Naruto took a quick scan around the guild before making a bee-line for his wife. "Hey sweetie." He said when he was close enough and kissed her.

"Hey yourself." She replied when they part and handed him his daughter, who upon hearing her daddy's voice had wiggled around until she got into his arms. "How was the meeting?" Lucy asked. Immediately she noticed him slump into his seat.

"Ugh, I don't know why I bother going to those meetings, it's quite literally a bunch of ol' codgers getting drunk and reading dirty magazines." Naruto whined while nuzzling Luna, getting a little cherub laugh.

"Aw, you poor baby." Lucy said soothingly as she kissed his cheek.

"Eh, it wasn't all bad. It left me with much to think about." He said when as he regarded his wife. "Remember when you told be about your worries about me leaving?" Lucy only nodded sadly. "I want to do something that will get rid of any possible lingering worry. That being said, Lucy... Will you marry me again?" He said causing Lucy to sputter and Mira, who had been not so subtly been eavesdropping on them from behind the counter to squeal. Naruto bet that if she wasn't eight months pregnant she would have fainted.

Lucy was staring at Naruto's eyes, trying to see if he was being serious. When she realized he was, she sent him a dazzling smile. "Of course I'll marry you again."

-000-

1. For those that may have forgotten, Lucy chose to be the surrogate for Levi and Gajeel's daughter Keira. For those that don't know what that means, it means, using one of Levi's fertilized eggs, Lucy carried and gave birth to Keira in place of Levi.

2. I've heard many women say a man is at his most attractive when in his thirties.

**So what do you guys think. This just came to me out of nowhere. Hope you enjoy.**

**RnR**

**TTFN**


End file.
